Series 8
The eighth series is most likely to appear in 2020 after Tale of the Brave. It has eleven episodes rather than ten which has a two-part episode special repeating the trend of Series 4. Featured Characters *Thomas *Edward *Henry *Gordon *James *Percy *Toby *Emily *Nelson *Jack *Alfie *Oliver *Max and Monty *Kelly *Byron *Ned *Isobella *Patrick *Buster *Hiro *Victor *Kevin *Spencer *7897 *Austin *Peyton *Connor *Sheriff *Bruno *Trooper *Scooter *'Arry and Bert *Bash and Dash *Ferdinand *Captain *Diesel *Bill and Ben *Scruff *Den *Dart *Belle *Flynn *Sidney *Norman *Paxton Episodes #Trooper Lands His Head On The Snow - Trooper has missed the skiing competition at the Sodor Mountain Peaks. #New Cops On The Block - It was a crime wave at Dryaw and Sheriff, Trooper, and Bruno's arrest actions are useless! Scooter makes a dangerous decision to arrest the crooks. A new Sodor Police mobile command center arrives on Sodor. They must be upgraded into 2.0 mode. #Swifty Swifty - A gust of wind swifts Swifty. He was scared of landing on ground. #Max Makes A Deposit - Max has to be considered to dump loads of useless dirt. #Sunny Saves The Day - A purple steam engine arrives on Sodor to help Thomas out and a green diesel named Bosco arrived and does Sunny's work and took over the Sodor Steamworks. He is always rude in the island. #Beach Break-Up At Norramby - Thomas, Percy and Toby has been too hot in the summer. #Garage For The Buses - Bertie, Sally and Bulgy needed a bus barn. The Pack knows how to build it except the new steamroller. #Confused Cargo Loads - A new American diesel locomotive arrives to do cargo work at Knapford Harbour. Thomas and Hiro were confused for which extra cargo they take. Shawn will help do his strength work. #Carnival Craze Part 1 - Sunny must pick up the ferris wheel seats from Brendam Docks. The other engines will take care of the rest. #Carnival Craze Part 2 - The Pack must finish the carnival construction before it starts. #Stephen and Stephen - A new red engine arrives on the railway, but Stephen, the Rocket engine says that he has the same name. Featured Characters Included *Eric - A news reporter van who does news reports. *Jake - A mobile police command center who joins the Sodor Police Headquarters (Rescue Squad) *Stephen - A friendly red spotted tank engine. *Bosco - A light green diesel shunter. *Omar - A purple goods and passenger engine who is a gentle giant being very keen and kind. *Mark - A Maersk diesel engine who is the first American diesels to arrive on Sodor. *Joshua - A Knapford Harbour crane who carries grain out of Warren. *Warren - A farm line bulk carrier who carries grain to Joshua. *Nelly - A bad-tempered steam roller who was friends is George. Trivia *Jesse is later replaced by Jake. *The episode, "Sunny Saves The Day" is rated TV-Y-7 for Bosco saying a curse word before crashing into wagon-loads of manure. *Shawn was repainted in green in Confused Cargo Loads. Featured Cast *Michael Brandon as Diesel *Martin Sherman as Thomas and Percy *Kerry Shale as Henry, Gordon, James, Bash, 'Arry, Kevin, and Sir Topham Hatt *William Hope as Edward, Toby, Whiff, Dash, Farmer McColl, Farmer Trotter, and Bert *Jules de Jongh as Emily, Rosie, Mavis, the Duchess of Boxford, and the Schoolboy *Ben Small as Charlie, Rheneas, Owen, and Connor *Keith Wickham as Salty, Den, Stafford, Norman, and Dowager Hatt *Matt Wilkinson as Rusty *Rupert Degas as Dart, Flynn, and Bertie *Glenn Wrage as Spencer, Ferdinand, Rocky, Butch, and Cranky *David Bedella as Victor and the Duke of Boxford *Steven Kynman as Paxton *Togo Igawa as Hiro *Bob Golding as Stephen, and Sidney *Teresa Gallagher as Belle, Annie, and Clarabel *Jonathan Forbes as Connor *Rebecca O'Mara as Caitlin *Miranda Raison as Millie *Albert Brooks as Smokey *Siera Florindo as Greta *Neil Patrick Harris as Tayvon, and Stephen *Keith David as Sargent and Warren *Jeremy Shada as Scooter, Milo, Harrison, 7938, and Rivie *Roz Ryan as Michelle *Matt Damon as Miller, Eric, Jake, and Bosco *John DiMaggio as Shawn, Low Lip, Connor, Hoothoot, Class 1o1, and Stephen *Brian Doyle-Murray as Peyton *Tom Kenny as Austin, Dale, Beasley, Sploosh, Sheriff, Chensie, Beasley, and Mark *Dana Snyder as Trooper, Mark, and Omar *Ned Beatty as Jeffrey *Hynden Walch as Sudmsy *Tajja Isen as Dixie *Elijah Wood as Bruno, Snozzle, and Joshua *Isabella Acres as Chloe *Ava Acres as Zoe *Paige Moss as Sunny, and Safari Category:Television Series